1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal fitting and an electrical cable equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a terminal fitting disclosed, for example, in JP HEI 10 (1998)-125362A has been known as a terminal fitting for a wire harness of a motor vehicle. This terminal fitting includes a connecting section to be coupled to a mating conductor and a crimp contact section located in a rearward position from the connecting section so that the crimp contact section is crimped on an end of a core wire in a covered electrical cable to surround the end. If an oxide layer is formed on a surface around the core wire when crimping, an electrical connection is carried out under a condition where the oxide layer is interposed between the core wire and the crimp contact section. Consequently, there is a problem that a contact resistance will become great. Accordingly, in the prior art, a plurality of laterally elongated depressions that intersect an axial direction of the core wire are arranged in a back-and-forth direction on a contact surface that surround the end of the core wire, so that opening edges around the depressions penetrate the oxide layer on the core wire upon crimping to contact with inner conductors.
However, in the above structure, only the laterally elongated edges contact with the inner conductors in the core wire. In order to increase a whole length of each opening edge that contributes to enhance a performance in electrical connection, there is an idea that a plurality of polygonal depressions are arranged on the contact surface in a back-and-forth direction and in a right and left direction and that not only the edges extending in the right and left direction but also the edges extending in the back-and-forth direction are brought into contact with the inner conductors. However, the polygonal depressions are inevitably provided with angled corner portions. The core wire will engages with most straight edges of the depressions upon crimping and will not be able to engage with the angled corner portions.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a terminal fitting and an electrical cable equipped with the same in which a whole periphery of an opening edge around a depression (including an edge around an angled corner portion) penetrates an oxide layer on a core wire to contact with inner conductors.